Father's Day
by Magentacrazedgirl8
Summary: You are the best father ever! And I love you!-Alfred This story may not be the best since it's a first. Rated T for swearing. Also some FrUk.


**Well, hello! This is my first story, and flames are welcome! Just don't go into threats of me killing myself, of I will have to report you. Anyways, read on, and try to get through this craptastic story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own myself.**

* * *

 _I would look at Alfred, as he smiled and gave me the very detailed card, and my favorite blueberry scones. His smile bright as the sun in the sky. He would hop onto my bed, and hand me the gifts._

 _He would say, "Happy father's day! I make you a card and scones!"_

" _I see."_

" _Do you like it?" He would question as his eyes watered._

" _Of course!" I would exclaim. "I love it!"_

 _He would smile, as I ate the golden treats. They would always be better than mine. I've always wondered how he did it._

" _Alfred! What did I tell you about cooking better than me?"_

 _He would giggle at the joke, and then put on this over exaggerated disappointed face._

" _Not to be better," as he "pouted" and his eyes sparkled._

" _You know you're a terrible actor, right?"_

" _I'm not acting!" He would then jump up and plop back down, and dramatically sag, as if he was really upset. He would then stick the beautiful card in my face, and beg me to read it._

" _Read it!"_

" _Alright! Alright! Just give me some space!"_

 _I would stare at the sweet colors, and then the sloppy handwriting. The words would make me laugh, and smile, and turn the negative upside-down. They would say,_

' _You are the best dad in the would. You may be mean at times, but you make me happy too! You know when and what to do for me, and you haven't banned me from my friends, like the mean Roderick did to Feliciano!_

 _You are the best dad ever! And I love you!_

 _Ps. Are you going to get married to Matthew's dad? He likes you!'_

 _I would then pick him up, and spin him around, as we both laughed. I would then shoo him off to his room, so he could get ready to go to the park. I would look at the card one more time, and then prepare for the fun day myself._

What happened to those days?

I woke up, with a scowl, wishing that my alarm clock would break. I smashed the stupid clock, and slowly shuffled out of the creaky bed. I would look at the calendar with a blank stare, and then walk over to the shower feeling dead.

What happened?

 _A teenage Alfred stared at his father with the most hateful eyes Arthur has ever seen. The house was a mess, and both we're cut up, and bruised._

" _What the fuck dad! Why do you always control what I do!?"_

" _I'm trying to protect you!"_

" _From what!? My girlfriend?"_

" _That lady is obviously cheating on you! I just made sure that I could end it before you got hurt!"_

" _I can't believe you! You're lucky she trusts me enough to understand I would break up with her no reason, and forgave me for what you did!"_

" _I did you a favor!"_

" _Like when you told me to stay away from Matthew because he started dating Gilbert!?"_

" _Gilbert is a bad influence! I didn't want you to get into his habits!"_

" _Hun! As if! You don't even know the Belischmidt's that well! I bet that was all because Francis bwoke your wittle heart!"_

" _That is not it at all!"_

" _You know what? I'm done! I'm done with your bullshit! Fuck you, I'm leaving!"_

" _But son!"_

" _Thanks for taking care of me, Arthur!"_

I got out of shower, and dried off. I then walked into my room to pick out something to wear. I looked at a faded out card and smiled. After getting ready, I grabbed a scone, and headed out into the park. Once I got there, I sat on the bench, staring out into space.

* * *

" _Daddy! Hurry up!"_

 _I would be pulled by Alfred, as he ran to Matthew and Francis. The small boys would run to the playground, as Francis and I would sit on the bench, having a conversation. More or less._

" _Hello Mon Cher. Lovely day isn't it?"_

" _Don't you dare try anything, you perverted frog!"_

" _Why would I, I'm just your friend after all."_

" _Dad!" Yelled Alfred as he ran back from the playground equipment. "We made a comic about you!"_

" _You should read it Papa! It's good! I wrote the story, and Alfred drew the pictures!"_

 _Both boys lifted the comic to the sight of the us. I picked it up and read it._

" _Once there was a man named Dad. He was a awesome super hero, and was the father of Alfred. One day, they were strolling through the park, when they saw a boy named Matthew, and a women named in trouble. Dad transformed into super dad, and flew to the scene. He saw that the two we're captured by the evil Austria, and was forced to listen to his horrendous classical music!"_

 _I started to laugh, and Francis joined in, making fun of the fact Austria was evil. The boys started to get impatient, and Alfred spoke up._

" _Dad! Finish reading it!"_

" _Right. As I was saying, Austria was torturing the mother and son with boring music. Then super dad and the heroic Alfred used kung foo on him and he died. Then he was brought back to life, and was forced to listen to the amazing music by Sublime for the rest of his life. Super dad and the heroic Alfred untied the two, and returned them to the sweet ground. went up and kissed super dad on the lips. then purposed to super dad, and they got married at the park. The happy couple went on to have a million kids. The end."_

" _Did you like it dad?"_

" _Of course Alfred! But I have a question."_

" _Yes?"_

" _What happened to you and Matthew?"_

" _I don't know. I guess we live with you!"_

" _I have a question as well." Said Francis as he looked at Matthew._

" _What is it Papa?"_

" _Why am I the lady?"_

" _Wait! You're not a lady?" asked Alfred, as he stared stocked at the French man. We turned to face each other, and started to laugh. We then looked at the boys and smiled._

" _Well I'm impressed! Your vocabulary is huge for your age Matthew, and the drawings are amazing Alfred!"_

" _Thank you!" said both of the boys, as they gave us huge grins._

 _That day, the four of us went and had so much fun running around, and being a family – I mean families. When the boys ran back to the playground, Francis started to tell me something._

" _The boys, they act kind of like brothers."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I wish they could be brothers."_

" _I looked at the man one more time, before I turned my attention back to my son._

 _The sun started to set way too soon, and we gave our goodbyes to each other. We then went home, and had dinner. Soon after, I took my son to bed._

" _Daddy? We'll be family forever, right?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Are you going to get married to Francis?"_

 _I laughed and turned to Alfred._

" _I wish."_

" _Don't worry! It will happen!"_

" _Go to bed Alfred."_

" _Ok! Good night daddy!"_

" _Good night, don't let the evil varies bite!"_

" _I turned the lights off, and left the room. I cracked the door, just in case he got scared_

* * *

Before I knew it, I was home, and I prepared to go to bed. I was about to go to my room, when I got a call. I walked to my phone and answered it.

"Hello? It this is a telemarketer, I'm gonna hang u-

"Dad is that you?"

"Alfred!"

"Hey."

Tears weld up in my eyes, as I registered the voice, not wanting him to hang up, I answered him.

"What happened to you?"

"Look dad, I'm sorry. I abandoned you for a stupid reason. The relationship didn't even last another year. Natalya only dated me to make her brother jealous, and when she found out he was gay, and was dating a Chinese guy, she decided that I wasn't needed anymore. By the time I wanted to get ahold of you again, I lost your number, and any form of contact. Today, I ran into Matthew, and guess what! He is married to Gilbert! Anyways, he somehow had your number and gave it to me. Well, Happy Father's Day, and I apologize for being the worst son ever."

"Alfred! What are you talking about! I love you and I'm so happy you called! I apologize for suffocating you during your teen years! It wasn't right of me!"

"But you didn't deserve the shit that I did. You we're just looking out for me, and I should've not taken it the way I did."

We we're both silent. I didn't want to drag on the subject, so i decided to change it.

"So, can I get your social media accounts?"

"Sure!"

After the exchange of email, and Facebook accounts, the two had a small conversation about what has been going on in their lives.

"Well dad, I got to go. Anyways, Happy Father's Day. I love you!"

"I love you too son!"

"Bye!"

"Good-bye!"

After he hanged up, Arthur went to his room and started to cry. This had been the first he heard from Alfred in years, and it brought him to smiles. He took the card on his nightstand one more time, before he decided to call it a night.

 _You are the best dad ever! And I love you._

I love you to, Alfred.

* * *

"I love you to."

Marieca finished the story, and looked at the nation's that surrounded her.

"So", started Marieca as she smiled at the audience. "What did you think?"

"What was that?" Asked Germany.

"Pasta!" Yelled Italy.

Japan just blankly looked at everyone .

"I was really OOC!" complained England

"I thought it was good!" Exclaimed the hero, America. "Good job backwards me!"

"I wasn't in it enough." Said France.

"England was creepy in this story!" Said Russia.

"Like you're any better, aru!" Spat out the Chinese man.

The majority of the nation's argued, while some stayed quit, others we're being creepy, Italy was seeing, and Germany tried to get everyone to shut up.

"Well", said Marieca, as she sweat dropped, "Happy Father's Day to all Fathers out there, and I hope you have a wonderful day!"

* * *

 **Well I hope this was Ok. Please review, and have a wonderful Father's Day!**


End file.
